cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pactum Romani Ite Domum
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=100860 |date = 04/11/2011 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = green }} Pactum Romani Ite Domum is a protectoRIte (protectorate) between the Random Insanity Alliance and the People's Front of Judea. It was announced on April 11, 2011, the date the PFJ declared its existence. Article I - On the Romans All right, but apart from the sanitation, medicine, education, wine, public order, irrigation, roads, the fresh water system and public health, what have the Romans ever done for us? The Random Insanity Alliance (hereby referred to as RIA) and the People's Front of Judea (hereby referred to as PFJ) hereby agree to the following protectoRIte pact, in the interest of growth and fostering a friendship between the two entities. Article II - On the People's Front of Judea ...and the bezan shall be huge and black, and the eyes thereof red with the blood of living creatures, and the whore of Babylon shall ride forth on a three-headed serpent, and throughout the lands, there will be a great rubbing of parts. Yeeah... As long as this agreement is in effect, the Random Insanity Alliance will provide complete protection from aggression to the People's Front of Judea. If the People's Front of Judea specifically requests the Random Insanity Alliance refrain from intervening, the Random Insanity Alliance will abide by the People's Front of Judea's wishes. Should the Random Insanity Alliance become involved in a conflict, the People's Front of Judea is not under obligation to become involved, but retains the option of doing so. Furthermore, the Random Insanity Alliance and the People's Front of Judea are encouraged to do tech deals with each other. The People's Front of Judea also agrees to support the Random Insanity Alliance's maroon team senator. Article III - On the Judean People's Front and the Judean Popular People's Front ...for the demon shall bear a nine-bladed sword. NINE-bladed! Not two or five or seven, but NINE, which he will wield on all wretched sinners, sinners just like you, sir, there, and the horns shall be on the head, with which he will... For the duration of this treaty, the People's Front of Judea agrees to notify the Random Insanity Alliance of any aggressive wars they partake in 48 hours beforehand, in order to allow the Random Insanity Alliance to re-assess the treaty's status if deemed necessary. Article D: Florida - On the Campaign for a Free Galilee ...Obadiah, his servants. There shall, in that time, be rumours of things going astray, erm, and there shall be a great confusion as to where things really are, and nobody will really know where lieth those little things wi-- with the sort of raffia work base that has an attachment. At this time, a friend shall lose his friend's hammer and the young shall not know where lieth the things possessed by their fathers that their fathers put there only just the night before, about eight o'clock. Yea, it is written in the book of Cyril that, in that time, shall the third one... Article V - On the Popular Front of Judea We do hereby convey our sincere fraternal and sisterly greetings to you, on this, the occasion of your martyrdom. Your death will stand as a landmark in the continuing struggle to liberate the parent land from the hands of the Roman imperialist aggressors, excluding those concerned with drainage, medicine, roads, housing, education, viniculture and any other Romans contributing to the welfare of Jews of both sexes and hermaphrodites. The treaty will remain in place for as long as deemed necessary. Either party may cancel this treaty when they wish, but must notify the other signatory 48 hours prior to publicly announcing the cancellation. During those 48 hours, the treaty is still considered in effect. Upon the public posting of dissolution, the treaty is void. Signatures Signed, For the Random Insanity Alliance, *Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Emperor of the SuperFriends *Thunder Strike, Triumvir of Stuff, Hater of Cats *im317, Head of Foreign Affairs, Former Elder of PotD *Gangs20003, Head of human trafficking, achiever of self proclaimed enlightenment. *Jenne, Master of Puppetz, Slave to the Man. For the People's Front of Judea, *Coordinator of Economics (Minister of Silly Walks): Imugran *Coordinator of Foreign Affairs (Foreign Secretary): JackStraw *Coordinator of War (Killer Rabbit): Trikoupis *Coordinator of Propaganda (French Taunter): VladimirLenin *Coordinator of Internal Affairs (Spanish Inquisitor): Antifa *Coordinator of Recruitment (King Arthur): Trikoupis/collective effort. Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance